Just A Hug
by findafight
Summary: Tim really needs a hug. Some Jam friendshipping for those of us that are having major Tim feels from entries 64 and 65. You know you want to give him a big hug.


**Disclaimer: **sadly I do not own Tim, Jay, Marble Hornets, and especially not Slendy. They don't creep my closet at night. Dang.

* * *

Tim looked at his phone. _One new message: Jay at 3:44am_ flashed on the screen. He sighed as he listened to the message.

"_I know you're probably asleep right now…but, it's me. I need you to meet me as soon as you get this." _The message ended.'Jay,' he thought 'what the hell happened to me last night?'

Tim phoned Jay back, "Hey," he said. "Could we meet at the parking lot?" Tim just needed to talk to _someone_. The confusion he was facing was tremendous. He had so many questions that needed answering. How much memory was missing this time? Why did that… that _thing, _keep messing with him? He really needed a break from the insanity that had consumed his life.

Tim got out of his car to find Jay already at the parking lot. "I was sure that you wouldn't be coming back," Jay said, eyes floating with concern. Tim shrugged. Now that he was here he didn't know what to say.

"Are you okay?" Jay asked.

Tim really wasn't okay, but he didn't know if he wanted to say that. After all, things were getting better for him until Jay showed up. He just shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"What happened?"

Tim answered this question honestly. "I don't remember. I had this on me the whole time though," he handed Jay the chest camera that he had woken up wearing.

Jay took the camera "Okay, thanks," and he turned to put it in his car.

Tim's mind was numb, his brain was hurting, and he just wanted to cry.

He said something about the batteries of the camera and out his hands on the hood of Jay's car. Oh, how much he needed a normal life. No more unexplained broken legs, no more memory loss, no more running from whatever had decided to screw his life up. He needed to be free from this.

"Listen," he started, but Jay cut him off with a hand on his shoulder. Tim looked at him in awe.

"Hey, Tim, I know you've gone through some pretty crazy stuff," Jay said standing straight and Tim found himself doing the same. "But I want you to know, you aren't alone anymore, okay. I'm here now and we're friends right? I've got your back, and you've got mine. We're going to figure things out and find out what the hell is following us." And then Jay did something that surprised Tim so much he didn't know what to do.

Jay hugged him.

Tim couldn't remember the last time anyone had hugged him. His mother had grown distant after he started taking medication for his seizures and his father didn't care. Hugs were not something he was used to. Then something happened that shocked Tim even more. Tim hugged back.

Then he realized something. "We're…Friends?" he asked quietly, not sure if Jay had really meant it.

Jay pulled out of the hug and smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Sorry about lying about Marble Hornets."

Tim was overjoyed. He had never really had a true friend in his life. He was outcast in school and everyone thought him as strange. Brian was okay, but they weren't particularly close and he didn't know about the seizures. But now, now, he had someone who knew just about everything that life had handed to him and still wanted to help.

He had a FRIEND.

Jay put his elbow on Tim's shoulder and leaned on him. "What do you say we get a bite to eat and see if we can figure out what happened?" he said.

Tim smiled, "Yeah. Let's get some Subway."

They walked out of the parking lot looking all the world like two best friends about to grab some lunch and catch up on life.

* * *

A tall, faceless figure watched from the shadows of the trees. As he watched he smiled. His Masky had grown, needing his help no longer. He had found a friend that would help him no matter what, and for that, the being was grateful.

Throughout the course of Tim's life the being had watched over him, hoping that he would find a friend. Though it was complicated and took a careful amount of planning, he had succeeded. He had to enlist the help of some acquaintances, but all of the trouble was worth it just to see the smile on Tim's face when he found out he had a friend.

The creature slowly turned around and walked away. It was time to find someone else that needed his help to find a true friend, though he'd never forget his little Masky.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **and THAT is how they should have ended entry #65!

Hooo, boy. I really should have been doing homework instead, but... this happened. Just some Tim feels for you. All he needed was a hug. XD Have fun! (Why do keep putting Subway in these? I must really want some...I don't own that either. .)


End file.
